


You Are My Candy Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Captian America: The Winter Soldier, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bi Tony Stark bc fuck you, EVERYONE IS STILL FRIENDS BC THEY ARE F A M I L Y, Other, also im writing the first part in school, but if so it'll be Bucky/Tony and KINKY, christ this is gonna be super fluffy, heckkkk, i might put smut in later bec im a thirsty hoe, im sorry, kinda angsty in the begining, like my mouth tastes like frosting from this idea, the kid next to me is probably scared, uh Gay bucky barnes obviously, you can DIE IF YOU THINK OTHERWISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pepper eloped with Happy. He had been expecting this really, their longing glances and flirting weren't really subtle. The way he found out wasn't subtle either, a few months of that light flirting building up to them telling him, and him taking it in stride and moving on as best he can. The problem now, months later, is that someone caught his eye. Someone he was supposed to hate. He couldn't help it really, the man who moved into the tower was charming and attractive, long brown hair swept back into a messy bun, making him wonder how that scruffy stubble would feel against his face. He couldn't ask out the man who killed his Mom- but it wasn't him was it? It was HYDRA.





	You Are My Candy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had at school- sorry. Also side note this is purposely bad- like this is 100% self indulgent.

Pepper eloped with Happy. He had been expecting this really, their longing glances and flirting weren't really subtle. The way he found out wasn't subtle either, a few months of that light flirting building up to them telling him, and him taking it in stride and moving on as best he can. The problem now, months later, is that someone caught his eye. Someone he was supposed to hate. He couldn't help it really, the man who moved into the tower was charming and attractive, long brown hair swept back into a messy bun, making him wonder how that scruffy stubble would feel against his face. He couldn't ask out the man who killed his Mom- but it wasn't him was it? It was HYDRA. They used that beautiful, intuitive man as their pawn.  
"Tony?" He heard that man- Bucky- ask. "you're spacing out again."  
He looked up at him, god he wanted to kiss him. "No I wasn't- just thinking."  
He and Bucky had warmed up to each other over the time of him living here, Tony slowly coming to realize that Bucky didn't kill his parents, HYDRA did.  
"about what?"  
God he wanted him to do dirty things to him.  
"Having the balls to hit on you."  
Bucky shrugged. "I'm not opposed," Tony smirked when he heard this. "how long have you been thinking about that?"  
"Months."  
"Well why don't we make it a reality?"  
Bucky leaned over and locked lips with Tony, sucking the breath out of them like Tony was the last thing he'd ever taste.


End file.
